


Make My Wish Come True

by revengeofthefans



Series: Warm Hearts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: It snows at Hogwarts, leading to a winter wonderland. What better way to celebrate, than waking up earlier and making a day of it? Dan can think of a few, but can anyone deny Phil?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A golden star to anyone who can tell me what song I got the title from.

Dan’s Pov

Sleep. “Dan.” Sweet, beautiful sleep. “Dan.” This bed is so comfortable. “Wake Up.” I could lay here forever. Thump. I open my eyes and meet beautiful blue ones hanging over me. Did he just push me off the bed?

“You did not just do that,” I growl.

“Sorry, but you wouldn’t wake up.”

“What is so important that you’d break into my dorm at eight in the morning on a Saturday?” 

“It’s snowing,” Phil says cheerily. Who in Hell is cheery at eight in the morning? Oh yeah, my spork of a boyfriend. 

“And?”

“I want to go outside,” He says.

“Then go outside.” “I want to go with you,” He says. Well if that didn’t just melt my stone cold heart.

“Go get dressed, I’ll meet you at the entrance hall,” I say before finally getting off the floor. Phil rushes out of the room, probably to make sure I don’t change my mind. I’m surprised no one woke up with all the noise we were making. It probably has something to do with the crazy last day of work before break party that was thrown. After getting dressed I pull on my coat, gloves, and shoes. I leave the dorm with all the stealthiness of a drunk bunny. I trip on one of the couches scattered around the common room, sending a flurry of papers across the floor. Someone’s notes. I stack them up and place them on the couch again. I rush out of the dorms before I cause anymore damage.

 

I’ve never been one for the damp dungeons. Not that I tell anyone that. I’m supposed to be a strong Slytherin. I prefer to spend my free time up in the Hufflepuff dorms, spending time with Phil. That’s where we were instead of the party last night. We spent almost the whole night just talking about life, love, and most important Christmas. 

I’m so in my head I don’t notice Phil until I almost run into him. I slip my gloved hand into his gloved hand. He drags me through the door into the cold outside. The snowflakes stand out in his hair, from when they gently landed there, as if they too were afraid to hurt this beautiful man. 

He drops down to tie his shoe, so I’m unprepared for the first snowball. It hit me square in the chest.

“You did not just do that,” I say repeating the words from earlier this morning. His only response is another snowball. I grab snow and form it into a perfect circle, it's more like a lump, but it gets the job done as I lob it toward Phil. We do this again and again, a constant battle until our gloves are soaked and we’re breathing heavy. 

“Truce,” He breathes out. All I can do is nod. With a quick wave of his wand we are dry. We walk along the frozen lake, hand in hand. The silence comforting. The thought of spending break without Phil, makes me sad. We never get to spend winter break together. His family is always off traveling somewhere. I stay with my mom and we have relatives over. 

“Stop thinking,” Phil says, squeezing my hand. Stop thinking, I’ve got to stop thinking. Time to be reckless. I take my wand and my years of transfiguration knowledge and I turn snowballs into ice skates. There a bright white that matches the snow they came from. I lead Phil to a dry area and help him get his skates on. I struggle to put mine on, my gloves getting tangled in the laces. When they are on, Phil helps me up from where I’ve been sitting. We hobble like penguins to the frozen over Black Lake. I nearly topple over, but I manage to steady myself using Phil’s shoulders. 

“You okay there?,” he laughs. 

“Never been better.” We skate around the lake. Waking up as early as we did ensuring that we were alone. An owl hoots at us from its perch on a tree. The snow falls slowly, as if it's savoring the stillness of morning. The snow worms its way past my collar, touching my neck, making me shiver. 

“Here,” Phil says taking off his yellow scarf and throwing it over my head. Using the ends of it he pulls me toward him. Our breath mingle together in the small space between us. His tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips. My eyes follow the movement before glancing into his blue ones. I lean in, closing the distance. His mouth is the only warm thing outside and I crave more. He drops the scarf and wrap his arms around my waist. I push myself closer to him. We overbalance and hit the ice. He goes down first and I land half on top of him, half off of him. 

When I get my wits about me, I roll off of him. We sit there for a second breathing heavily. Phil starts laughing. His laugh echoes across the empty lake. I’m amazed even after all this time, his laugh gives me butterflies. 

“I’m sorry,” I say.

“Don’t be. Trust me, you never have to be sorry for kissing me,” Phil says smirking. 

“I can’t take your scarf though,”

“Why not?”

“I’m supposed to be the big, bad Slytherin, remember? I’m not suppose to be the dork that gets all flustered from wearing his boyfriend’s scarf.”

“And who says that? I know they're not your friends, anyone who knows you knows that you’re a big ol’ softy.”

“I am not.”

“You cried when we went and saw The Fault in our Stars together.”

“It wasn’t okay.”

“See you’re my softy,” Phil says wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I lean into him, breathing him in. The smell of chocolate with a hint of soil. We sat like that for what felt like forever, not talking, just enjoying the silence.

“We should go inside. I think my butt is numb from sitting on the ice for so long,” I says, standing up. Phil just nods and we shuffle, skate to the edge of the lake where we left our shoes. We hurry to put our shoes back on and we walk hand in hand back to the castle. 

“Let's stop by the kitchen and get some hot chocolate,” Phil suggests, leading me to the kitchen. We pass the Hufflepuff common room before we reach the painting of the fruit. Phil reaches up and tickles the pear. The pear laughs and transforms into a green door knob. We go inside and a little, female house elf comes up to us.

“Can I get you anything?” She squeaks out in her light voice.

“Could we trouble you for some hot chocolate?” Phil asks. The house elf nods and gets to work. In no time at all, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate are placed in front of us. We thank her and take them up to the Hufflepuff common room. The fireplace crackles in front of us as we curl up on the couch sipping from our steaming mugs. 

“Do you really get flustered wearing my scarf?”

“PHIL

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts, guys. My inspiration llama is hungry for new ideas.


End file.
